Because Of Magic
by Buffy4592
Summary: Buffy finds her self in a life she didn't think was possible. Can trust evolve to hatred and to love? Or will innocent hearts be broken?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this is a some-what AU, short, story, that I have created out of sheer boredom. I hope you like and if you would like this story to continue, you must REVIEW!!!! This story takes place in the late 1800s and in London. The pairings mainly consist of B/A…Enjoy!!

Disclaimer- If I owned BTVS or ATS or any of Joss's characters I'd be counting money instead of writing storys. Anyways I own nothing…tear.

Because of Magic

Scene One

This takes place in London.

"What's going on here?" said Angel

"Sir, it appears that we have found another body left by…" the police officer cut off the rest of her sentence; for she knew that no one who spoke his true name lived long.

"Oh I see. Well do we have any witnesses? Anyone who might have saw or heard what happened?" Angel knew that there was something different about this case.

"We have about half of our officers on it right as we speak." This young officer was very attentive to Angel's questions, which made Angel worry because normally they'd have to see a badge before they even let him cross the line.

"Do you know who the victim was? Has anyone contacted his family members?" Angel looked very, very upset, so did the officer.

"Sir, it's a woman. We are still waiting to find out who she is. However, if you would like a look at the body you are very welcome to as long as I can see a badge." The officer now had a menacing smile on like she was daring somebody to do the most despicable thing in the world.

"Finally you ask, I was beginning to think that you were a rookie, and would let anyone who asked questions like that on to the crime scene. By the way here it is." Now Angel had that same look on his face like ha-ha I do have a badge.

As Angel was lead onto the crime scene, he saw splatters of blood everywhere. This didn't look like your everyday murder, this looked like he cut them let them run and then cut them again, until they died of loss of blood.

The man that no one speaks of is the man that has no remorse. No conscious, no anything that could make him care. If anyone ever saw him they would never live to tell the tale. Some people called him Death; others called him Spike because they had seen the victim with railroad spikes in their chest.

As Angel came up to the victim and removed the sheet he saw that there were railroad spikes in her knees. When he looked at her face very closely, because there were little cuts on her face, he realized that he had seen her before. Thinking a hard as he could he just couldn't think of who it was, when all of a sudden it hit him it was Buffy. He had seen her at a funeral for one of his partners that had been shot in the line of duty.

"Officer…" Angel couldn't think of his name after what had just hit him.

"Officer Conrad, Sir." Said the officer proudly

"Thank you. Officer Conrad I know this woman her name is Buffy Summers. I would like you to see that she gets taken to a coroner's office ASAP. Do you understand?" Angel wanted to make sure that he was under stood.

"I am sorry Sir but I have to wait to get orders from my commanding Officer." Now this young officer was asking for trouble. Because if it has any meaning what so ever to Angel it happens.

"You have to wait for orders now do you? Well here's one, get her to a coroner's office NOW!!!" Before Angel even let her think to argue he looked at her and added," I don't think that your commanding officer would be proud to hear that a stupid rookie is trying to argue with ORDERS! Now what do you think??" Angel had this humongous cocky smile on his face, because he knew that Mrs. Conrad, like it or not, would take her there.

At the coroners office Angel made it clear that she was not to be cut anymore, just examined. The coroner said that this body was different from the rest of the victims. She had the spikes through her knees instead of her chest.

"I would like to take her body home with me if that's alright." Angel said expecting no trouble what so ever.

"Sir, I am very sorry but since she was brought in she is now under my care and no one can take her body until the funeral. However, you are welcome to stay until I leave and come back in the morning." This coroner was very polite unlike the officer.

"Oh, please this was my fiancé and I just want to be alone with her for one night. PLEASE!!!!! I swear no one will ever have to know, and I have connections if you need something." Angel was practically begging for her corpse.

"Look………. Wait does anybody else know that you brought her here??? See if they don't know, give me $500 and you can have the corpse." This polite woman had suddenly become money hungry.

Angel dug into his pocket and pulled out five one hundred dollar bills. "Here take it, but if you say anything you will regret it trust me." Angel zipped up the body bag and took off like he was never there.

NOW CLICK THAT BLUE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!! Lol…pretty please/ handsome please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Ok I have no reviews. I'm about to break down in tears. (flood of tears cover my face) Anyways I'm giving you guys another chance to review by giving you another chapter.

=================================================================

Chapter 2

When Angel got home he cleaned off Buffy's face and pulled the spikes out of her knees and wrapped them up well. Then he began a healing spell that would heal up all of her wounds.

He placed a white sheet on the floor and put her healed body on the sheet, and then he placed white candles around her and got his "life" sand and sprinkled around her and the candles. He lit the candles and began the incantation.

"Delafe con a la sona mea orr

(Bring her life back)

Delafe meore somara latoo

(Give it too me not to anyone else)

Corama dorams varom bor

(Start her life again)

Acum, Acum, Acum

(Now, Now, Now)

A gasp of air and then, "What's going on here??? Ooh my aching head!" Buffy said painfully. "Angel what are you doing here? Wait, where am I???"

"Buffy???? Are you really alive????" Angel said stunned

"What are you talking about? You act like I was dead or something." Buffy said looking at Angel like he was paranoid.

"Buffy you where dead, you where killed by the… well you know who. Are you telling me you don't remember anything?" Angel said

"Angel are you feeling ok? I never died, ok." Buffy said a little grouchily "Maybe I was asleep and…Wait how did I get here??"

"See that's what I mean you don't know, do you remember anything about tonight?" Angel said

"Yeah of course, I was walking outside of my father's club on my way home and then I thought I was being followed. So I started to walk a little faster when I felt a sharp burning in my back. That's when I turned around and got cut right here…. The cut's gone!!!"

"Continue." Angel said gruffly

"Ok so I got cut and then I got hit in the head and I passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up here." Buffy said

"So there was a period when something could have happened but you're not sure. Right?" Angel said making his point

"Yeah, but a little after I was knocked out I saw this big bright light. And I kept on hearing someone call my name. I don't know maybe it was just a dream." Buffy was looking in to Angel's eyes searching for answers.

"That was no dream; you must have seen the lights of heaven. Because you were dead." Angel said

"Why do you persist with this theory of me being dead? Are you crazy or drunk or something?" Buffy said not believing a word Angel said

"Ok since you think that you never died let me take you to the murder scene." Angel was trying to convince this girl that she died

"No I refuse to go anywhere with you, you crazy psychotic freak. Look just point to the door and I'll leave. I don't think that I want you to be around me, so stay away." Buffy said as she walked away

"Look, I know that this is a lot to take in at one time, but you've got to believe me!" Angel said frustrated

"You understand how I feel!!!!! That's impossible because… I'm not even sure how I feel." Buffy said with a little chuckle

"Well that's pretty bad if you don't even know how you feel." Angel said with another laugh. "Ok, then lets start from the beginning. You were……"

"Just say it, I was dead. So I guess I am a little confused. I mean how am I suppose to take news like that. 'Oh, your awake, by the way you were dead.' I mean what would you do??" Buffy said

"Well I think what you just did a few minutes ago sums it up. Now I get where you're coming from." Angel said finally understanding everything that was happening to Buffy

"So what do I do now, now that I'm alive, again?" Buffy said hating this feeling.

"I think the only thing you can do is to restart your life and move on. You know change your name, move far away from here, and begin again." Angel said feeling a little selfish

"I don't want to do it all by myself couldn't you come with me and you do the same? WAIT! Before you answer that I want you to know that I want you to come with me because I want to catch the person who did this to me. Help me find my murderer, and catch him." She said looking into his eyes hoping to find the comfort she needed

"I understand your pain but I think people would talk if I just disappeared off of the face of the earth." Angel said trying to make her understand

"I could …no. Well you could just move and not tell anybody… or not." Buffy said

"It's not like that see I am well kind of popular around here, so if I just disappeared there would be this huge search party type thing looking for me." He said desperately

"Until they couldn't find you and just give up they will stop. What did you think that these people praised you because I've heard first-hand what they think of you. No one would notice and you know it you just want a reason to stay in this town." She said knowing that over all she was right

As this argument went on, the one thing that Buffy could hold over his head was if he didn't want to be with her why did he bring her back. Eventually he gave up and decided to go with her and live totally different lives of what they used to have.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok now you all be good little boys and girls and hit that blue review button…anytime now…if you're still reading this than you suck, you should have reviewed by now. NOW GO REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now in Prague, they went by the names of Anne for Buffy and Liam for Angel, at least when people where around; when they were alone they went by their old names. Somehow they felt as if they didn't fit in here, Buffy desperately wanted to go back to London but Angel wouldn't hear of it.

He would say, "Absolutely not we came out here to get away of the strangeness of the fact that you were brought back from the DEAD! Plus you pleaded with me to come with you."

"Yes, I know, but why Prague it is such a filthy town? Couldn't we stay like somewhere in Italy?" Buffy said trying to compromise with him.

"NO! Look you said that you wanted to find your murderer so I believe he has come here. Now if he had gone to Italy then we would have gone too. But since he has left such a mess and a trail of similar murders I think that we can bring him to justice. Okay? So just lie low for a while only go out if it is an emergency, because if he sees you and sees that you're alive, with a pulse and everything then we are in trouble." He said regaining his cool.

"Emergencies only, ok." Buffy said, and added, "But how will you know that it's him? You didn't even see him, hell I barely caught a glimpse of him."

"Yes, I know but you just said, 'I barely caught a glimpse of him.' But you did see him. Do you remember anything about him? About his face, his body, anything that will give us a clue? Go ahead take your time." Angel said staring in to her mesmerizing eyes.

"Kind of," she said closing her eyes beginning to remember, "His eyes they were like…never-ending deep, blue, pools of darkness. His hair was almost white like platinum. And I think he tried to bite me. That's when I started to fight him…" She said looking at him like do you know something that I don't.

"Wait did you say platinum hair and tried to bite you." Angel asked and mumbled something. "Spike!"

"Uh, what did you say?" Buffy said looking confused

"Oh, it's nothing that matters, try to remember, did anything else happen?"

Buffy closed here eyes and began her nightmare.

"After I fought back, he cut me and I began to run. He could easily outrun me in what I was wearing, I looked back and saw his face it was different, no deformed. So I sped up but he caught me and cut me over, and over, and over." She finished and began to cry, she felt like she was reliving it. And for once wish that she had died, and stayed that way.

"Shh… it's alright I'm right here to protect you, he'll never touch you. I swear that Sp… he'll pay. As soon as the sun goes I'll begin my hunt."Why not go right now?"

"Because the sun is up and why would he show his face in the sun if all of his murder victims had been well murdered at night? Just trust me ok, why would he kill someone in the middle of the day when people are around. It's so much easier at night."

"Ok, I guess that, that makes since because of the fact that nobody's around to hear you." Buffy said looking at Angel like there was something that she was trying but couldn't remember. "Wait a minute I remember something else now. Oh, what was it? I was leaving my father's club through the alley exit, and he was there…like he was waiting for me. God I can still hear his voice in my head, 'Don't look so scared it'll only hurt for a minute.' He said, and then the women came."

After Angel left Buffy began putting the pieces together. 'The women said Angelus, and his name was Angel what an odd resemblance. Then he said a name, what was it? SPIKE!' Buffy shouted in her head, 'Why had he said that? What does it mean? Oh-yeah I'm on to something, everything that we do has to wait for nightfall, why?' Things in Buffy's head were coming together and falling apart at the same time.

"That's it I've had enough of this waiting shit I'm going to go find out what the hell is really going on here." Buffy said as she left to find Angel

* * *

**It's been a really long while, and I wrote this a long time ago…I just kinda lost the file. But I found it and I'm planning on working on this story some more! If you've read 'Believe In Trust' and have any ideas share please! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

"No I refuse to go anywhere with you, you crazy psychotic freak. Look just point to the door and I'll leave. I don't think that I want you to be around me, so stay away." Buffy said as she walked away

"Look, I know that this is a lot to take in at one time, but you've got to believe me!" Angel said frustrated

"You understand how I feel! That's impossible because… I'm not even sure how I feel." Buffy said with a little chuckle

"Well that's pretty bad if you don't even know how you feel." Angel said with another laugh. "Ok, then lets start from the beginning. You were…"

"Just say it, I was dead. So I guess I am a little confused. I mean how am I suppose to take news like that. 'Oh, your awake, by the way you were dead.' I mean what would you do?" Buffy said

"Well I think what you just did a few minutes ago sums it up. Now I get where you're coming from." Angel said finally understanding everything that was happening to Buffy

"So what do I do now, now that I'm alive, again?" Buffy said hating this feeling.

"I think the only thing you can do is to restart your life and move on. You know change your name, move far away from here, and begin again." Angel said feeling a little selfish

"I don't want to do it all by myself couldn't you come with me and you do the same? WAIT! Before you answer that I want you to know that I want you to come with me because I want to catch the person who did this to me. Help me find my murderer, and catch him." She said looking into his eyes hoping to find the comfort she needed

"I understand your pain but I think people would talk if I just disappeared off of the face of the earth." Angel said trying to make her understand

"I could …no. Well you could just move and not tell anybody… or not." Buffy said

"It's not like that see I am well kind of popular around here, so if I just disappeared there would be this huge search party type thing looking for me." He said desperately

"Until they couldn't find you and just give up they will stop. What did you think that these people praised you because I've heard first-hand what they think of you. No one would notice and you know it you just want a reason to stay in this town." She said knowing that over all she was right

As this argument went on, the one thing that Buffy could hold over his head was if he didn't want to be with her why did he bring her back. Eventually he gave up and decided to go with her and live totally different lives of what they used to have.

**

* * *

**

**I have decided to continue this story I just had a really wonderful idea as to where to take it. I'm about to be free of school, YEA, so I'll be able to post more. I know this is short, the only reason is because I wrote it like two years ago and kinda forgot about it so now I'm just adding to what I already have. **

**Gizmowillowbuffy:** Thank you, I know that this story will most likely not get a ton of reviews and it means so much that you have reviewed!


End file.
